


i looked over it and i ached

by tsumika



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Pining, ig? idk if i made it clear tbh lol, they’re both oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumika/pseuds/tsumika
Summary: melia obliviously asks herself why she feels so drawn to fiora
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua & Fiora, Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Fiora, meliafiora
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	i looked over it and i ached

There‘s something about Fiora that Melia can’t quite put her finger on.

Now, whatever this something is isn’t necessarily bad, just noticeable. It drew Melia towards her, and has since they first met. At first, she thought perhaps it was jealousy. Jealousy of the bond Fiora and Shulk share, a crushing feeling that she’ll never come close to having what Fiora has. She thought that maybe she was drawn to her out of a desire to sabotage, despite the fact she’d never dream of doing such a thing. Yet, even when the feelings she thought she had for Shulk had faded, her draw towards Fiora remained.

It was strange. Not unpleasant per se, just strange. She struggled to look her in the eye, struggled to hold a conversation despite how much she’d love to talk to her for days on end. The conversations they had were always short, leaving her wishing she’d said something more, wishing she could tell Fiora to her face about this strange feeling she had. Maybe she’d understand where she’s coming from, maybe she’d be able to figure out what this feeling is. Or maybe she feels the same draw, although that seemed rather unlikely, considering she doesn’t even know where this draw came from.

These thoughts of Fiora and her strange allure have been plaguing her mind recently, which of course isn’t bad, but she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t extremely distracting. It’d be best for her to be alone, in order to make sure said distractions don’t cause anything unintended to slip out. Which leads her to her current position, gazing upon Colony 9, doing nothing much other than thinking. Thinking about her friends, their futures, anything else along those lines. But above all else, she was thinking about Fiora. Her future with Fiora.

Said thoughts were disturbed when she sensed someone approaching. Well, so much for being alone.

“If you’re looking for Shulk, he is not here.” She muttered, hoping the person behind her was indeed someone other than Shulk so she wouldn’t embarrass herself horrendously.

“Amazing! It’s like you’ve got eyes on the back of your head!”

It was Fiora. Of course it was Fiora. It was like the world was mocking her. But she always spoke with such genuine emotion, Melia couldn’t help but feel content around her.

“What were you looking at? The sea?” Fiora continued.

“I wasn’t looking at anything in particular, if anything, Fiora, I was thinking. Thinking about the future that awaits us all.”

It’s not like she was lying. She just had to hope Fiora wouldn’t try to dig any deeper. However, Melia did think it was a little strange she felt so embarrassed about expressing these thoughts to Fiora, as surely it wasn’t anything that humiliating, right? It was strictly platonic intrigue, a need to be closer to her perhaps. She still hadn’t quite figured out what it was to be perfectly honest, yet it felt like something she shouldn’t say outloud, even though she was still deathly curious if Fiora felt this same pull. 

“Wow. You’re so much more thoughtful than me.”

Thoughtful? Definitely not the word she would use.

“Really? I don’t think so, I was just answering your question.” 

“But I know what you mean. You’re right. We’ve been through a lot.”

They really have, haven’t they? She’d been so focused thinking about their futures that she never really stopped to think about how she even got to this point. She wasn’t entirely sure if that’s a good thought process to have, but thinking about the past and the horrendous fate of her people isn’t exactly something she needs plaguing her mind too. Yet, if it weren’t for the past, if it weren’t for the events that she had been forced to endure, she wouldn’t be stood here now, so maybe it was a trade she had to make.

“I am grateful to all of you. It is because I met you that I experienced so much, and it is the reason I am here now.”

Despite how careful Melia tried to be with her words, she couldn’t help herself from at least partially spilling the truth. She didn’t want to bring the conversation down and scare Fiora away, so she had to partly hold her tongue, but it was pleasant to finally get this off her chest. 

“Yes. We’re happy you’re here too. Thanks Melia, for everything. I’m glad I met you.”

A small smile crept up on her face. There was something so sweet about those words coming from Fiora’s mouth. Maybe it just felt nice to be appreciated, but coming from Fiora specifically meant a strangely large amount to her. 

“And I you.”

**Author's Note:**

> HI this has been in my notes half finished for FOREVERRRRR n i finally went “ok let’s get this done” so here we r!!! i actually finished xenoblade a solid while ago so i rlly hope this isn’t incredibly ooc LOL it’s based on the ending tho so hopefully that helped me characterise them at least a little bit :]]  
> i’m p sure i started this bc of the extreme lack of meliafiora fics so hopefully this was okay!! pls feel free 2 tell me if any parts sound weird or smth i haven’t written properly in a super long time n this was written across like a four? month period so it might be a tiny bit all over the place  
> also i couldn’t think of a title so uh oh here comes the mitski lyrics  
> anyways YA tysm 4 reading!!!! criticism is appreciated i do not have any sort of english qualifications n i write simply 4 the bants amen ANYWHOOOOO ya ok bye bye :]]]  
> writing this was kinda fun tho maybe i should try pick up writing again idk  
> also i still have no idea how 2 write ending’s so it’s a tad abrupt but oh welllll


End file.
